


12 Weeks

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Series: Evlynn Baby Collection [7]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Panic, Romance, They're scared, but they're cute - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6515824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I briefly mentioned part of this in another installment so I thought I'd incorporate it into this story. I hope you like it :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	12 Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> I briefly mentioned part of this in another installment so I thought I'd incorporate it into this story. I hope you like it :)

"Flynn, you about ready?" Eve called from the front door. 

"Just a minute," came a muffled reply from the bedroom before Flynn dashed over to her, his overflowing bag swinging at his waist. 

"Why do you have so much stuff?" Eve asked in amusement.

"It's just my birth certificate...oh and yours-"

"Wh- how did you get min-"

"And just some documents I keep with our detailed medical histories, filed chronologically and by level of seriousness, of course."

Eve gazed at him lovingly, a small smile on her face, though she made a mental note to ensure she found out just how he had all her documents. "Flynn, it's just a scan, they're not gonna need of any it and anything they do need they already have. They'd have contacted us otherwise."

Flynn looked at her with a sheepish smile. "I know, I just- I wanna be prepared. I don't want anything to mess it up, I don't want them to turn us away for any reason, I mean-"

"Flynn Carsen," she said calmly but firmly, cutting his panicked rambling. She stepped closer to him and cupped his cheek, pressing a small kiss to his lips before she spoke. "Stop worrying. No one is going to turn us away from anywhere, everything is going to be fine."

"Isn't worrying what parents are supposed to do?" he grinned, which she returned. 

"Can't argue with that. Listen, worst comes to worst, if the absolute most awful thing happens then we go use Jenkins' ultrasound monitor, granted we'll have to tell him a little sooner than planned but still-"

"Wait, why does Jenkins have an ultrasound monitor?"

Eve shrugged. "I dunno, I saw it the other day. I did ask him but he just said 'with what else would one use to conduct a sonogram?' You know, in that tone he uses? Also I thought Jenkins hovering about over my uterus may be weird for everyone involved." Flynn chuckled at her impression of the unique caretaker and nodded in agreement at the latter part of her statement. "You okay?" she asked a moment later when he remained silent. He nodded again, although this time less confidently. 

"Hey," he pulled her towards him when she turned to walk out of the door. "This is the first time we're going to see our baby."

Eve couldn't help extend the smile already on her face, and her eyes shone as she looked at him. "Yeah it is," she whispered, "and from the way I've spent most of the morning hunched over the toilet I'm guessing this little one is as excited as we are, so let's go." He smiled back as she took his hand and led him out of the apartment. 

* * *

They drove in near silence, both lost in their own thoughts about the special event ahead of them. Flynn stared out of the passenger’s side once Eve had insisted she was okay to drive and that all the books said she was able to do so for a long time yet. He was fine for most of the journey, at least he thought he was until they stopped at a set of traffic lights and his attention was drawn to the people in the car next to them. There was a dark haired man in the driver's seat who was sighing heavily and a woman next to him, whom Flynn assumed to be his wife, who had turned around to face the rear of the car and was waving her hand about clearly trying to make a statement as her face reddened with distress. She seemed to be lecturing the purple haired teen behind her who was making jibes at the younger boy next to her, on the rare moments she disengaged from her phone. The boy seemed to be telling on his elder sister, though his behaviour hadn't been much better Flynn thought, noticing that he had been annoying his sister by poking her and flicking her hair. 

As the lights changed colour and the car began moving, Flynn watched the family drive away and was forced to snap his gaze away from the stereotypical scene before him. All of a sudden he felt light headed and his throat closed up as panic and fear swam in his mind. It took only a few seconds for Eve to realise his breathing had changed and she hurriedly pulled up at the nearest sidewalk before undoing both their seatbelts and turning towards him, her eyebrows furrowed with worry. "It's okay, it's alright, shh," she consoled him, rubbing a hand up and down his back as he leaned forward trying to catch his breath. Eventually he relaxed a little and his breathing evened out but the look of panic on his face didn't make Eve feel any better. She extended her arm to his waist and pulled him closer, the movement seemed to stir him and he turned towards her and rested his head on her shoulder, closing his eyes and breathing in her scent. She pressed a kiss to his head and held onto him tighter before bringing a hand up to cup his cheek and dotting soft kisses over his face. Just like it usually did, it seemed to calm him down and he slowly raised his head, his glassy, tear-stained eyes meeting hers. "Hey, there you are," she smiled, using a phrase that resonated with both of them. He leaned forward again and nestled his head into her neck, his hand desperately searching for her own while she brushed a hand through his hair and rested her head against his, giving a quick kiss to his always unruly hair. "I've got you, it's okay." He sniffed and sat up after a few moments, parting from her but not letting go of the hand that had previously been caressing his cheek. "Wanna talk about it?" 

He nodded and through hoarse murmurs relayed what he had seen in the station wagon next to them five minutes before. "I just- I saw the kids a- and it suddenly dawned on me that we're gonna have one those. There's going to be an actual, real person that we're responsible for. Eve, I've barely managed to get myself together the last few years and if I have it's only because I've had you. What kind of father am I going to be? I mean, I want to be a good father of course I do but...what if it goes wrong? What if we screw it up?"

"Well then we'll know we're doing it right," she declared simply, much to his confusion. "Flynn, no parent knows what they're doing and I expect us to be the same. I mean of course we're going to do the best that we can but that's all anyone can do. I know it's scary to think that someone's going to look to us for guidance and be dependent on us and believe me that scares the hell out of me too, but I know we're going to be okay because I have faith in _us_. Yeah, you weren't the best version of yourself when we first met but neither was I. We've had our problems but we've worked through them and look at us now. I know you're scared, parenthood is one of the scariest things and we've faced three-headed monsters! But Flynn, you...God, you're so incredible and I look at you and us and the way that we balance each other out, the way we just work, the way we make the _effort_  to work and that makes me feel so safe."

"But I'm not- I'm not good with people."

"But you're getting better, look how good you are with the others. And this isn't just another person, Flynn, it's your child and I have every confidence in you. For now, even if you don't have faith in yourself, know that _I_  do."

"You do? Are- are you sure."

"Of course I'm sure! I have protected people my entire adult life, risking my own life in the process. Do you really think that if I had any doubt whatsoever about your capabilities as a father, I'd let you be anywhere near this child? Flynn, you're my husband and I love you. I have more faith in you than I do myself. You are so much more capable than you think. You saved the world, almost singlehandedly for ten years...imagine how cool you're gonna look when I tell our child you're a real life superhero."

"I- I am?" he said, brightening up a little. She nodded. "Well...I- I guess I do save the world."

"Every week, twice before Friday."

"You..." he began, staring at her in awe. 

"...are henge and key, I know, I know. Not to rush you or anything but can we pick it up a little 'cause I really need to pee," she replied, buckling up again as he did the same, chuckling as he did. "Hey," she said softly, suddenly turning towards him again and reaching out for his hand. "You gonna be okay?"

Flynn took a deep breath and nodded slowly. "I think so," he replied, a small smile momentarily lighting up his face. 

"Good. Now, are you ready to go see Baby Carsen?" 

This time he nodded eagerly and smiled, looking ahead as Eve started the car up again. "I'm a superhero," he murmured to himself as Eve smiled, not sure whether to be pleased about his renewed confidence or worried he'd be smug about it. 

* * *

The arrived at the towering hospital building and made their way to the correct department (once Eve had been to the bathroom for the fourth time that morning), passing young families and expectant mothers on their way. Eve checked in with the receptionist then joined Flynn at one of the multiple chairs lined up against the wall. He'd already grabbed several leaflets and had begun to flick through them but put them aside when she sat down, clutching her hand and entwining their fingers which always seemed to fit perfectly.  "You okay?" she asked. He nodded and gave her quick smile. 

"You?" he inquired, realising that she too might be freaking out. 

"Little nervous but I'm okay," she smiled back, leaning against his shoulder nonetheless. They sat in relative silence, watching the other couples, some of whom already had children, while glancing around at the posters and pictures on the walls of newborns with their parents, all wearing huge smiles, and Eve laughed to herself upon seeing them knowing that it wasn't going to be that much of an easy ride.

Around ten minutes after a young, brunette took them through to a private room, telling Eve to settle on the bed and that the doctor would be with them momentarily. She did so and true to the woman's word a couple of minutes later Dr Wilson entered the room. "Morning," she greeted. They'd met her before when she'd confirmed for them that Eve really was pregnant, and Flynn had taken a shine to her straight away because he'd been able to decipher that she had children of her own so she probably knew what she was talking about. "How are we both?"

"Good," they replied in unison.

"And Mom? How are you feeling?"

Eve's breath caught in her throat at being called mom, she was still getting used to the idea but nobody had referred to her as it until now. "Uh yeah, not bad. Bouts of morning sickness, I've been off work a couple days, it lasts all day sometimes."

"Well don't worry, that's completely normal, it should stop soon, although obviously it is different for each woman. Try small meals throughout the day, I know you don't feel like it when you're sick but it'll help. Also, bananas and ice chips, and the usual foods for nausea. "

"Oh I also need to pee a lot," Eve added as she noted the information.

"Like _a lot_ ," Flynn cut in, earning himself a glare from Eve. "Sorry," he mumbled, giving her a sheepish smile. 

"That's completely normal too," the doctor chuckled as she prepared the equipment. "Just make sure you keep hydrated in spite of that, you'll need to with the morning sickness. Other than that I'd just recommend a lot of TLC."

"Oh I get a lot of that already," Eve smiled up at Flynn. He returned it and pressed a quick kiss to her hairline. 

"I thought as much. Okay, this might be a little cold," the doctor stated, turning to Eve with a small bottle in one hand and a probe in the other which was wired to the monitor. Eve raised her shirt and let Dr Wilson squirt a clear gel onto her abdomen, wincing slightly as it was in fact cold, then laid back as the doctor moved the probe over her. Flynn edged closer to her and held her hand once again, smiling as she looked up at him. "There you go," the doctor said after a few moments. "See that there?” she pointed to the screen, "that's your baby."

Flynn took a sharp breath as he took in the image before him. He couldn't believe it was right there in front of him, his baby, Eve's baby, their baby. "Tha- that's it? That's our baby?" he asked in awe.

"Yep. That's it."

He realised that Eve hadn't said anything yet and so sat down next to her on the edge of the bed and gave her a soft nudge, tilting his head to meet her gaze. "Eve? You okay?"

She turned around to face him and he noticed her eyes were brimming with tears. She was too overwhelmed to reply so she just nodded and squeezed his hand before turning back to look at the screen. "I- is everything okay? Is it alright?" were the first words she spoke a few moments later. 

"As far as I can tell. You have a perfectly healthy baby on the way." 

Eve turned back to Flynn and let the tears fall down her cheeks, cupping his cheek and bringing him closer to her. "That's our baby," she cried, trying to catch her breath.

"It is," he smiled. Her lips curled into a smile as he kissed her, though she was still crying. She continued to hold her lips against his, repeatedly pressing heartfelt kisses to them as she cupped his cheeks, before looking back to the screen in disbelief. 

"It's really there, that's ours," she's whispered, leaning back into Flynn's embrace as he placed an arm around her. "It's so tiny. Wait, is it supposed to be this small?" she asked with concern. 

"At this stage, yes," the doctor replied with a kind smile. "I'll go get your photos. There's some paper towels at the side of you to clean the gel when you're ready," she informed Eve before giving them a moment alone. 

 

"Can you believe it?" Eve asked.

"No," he stated simply. "It's incredible, right?"

"Yeah," she breathed. "It- it's just there but it's inside of me." She suddenly took a sharp breath and burst into tears again.

"Hey," Flynn murmured, holding her even tighter, turning her head to face him and brushing her hair behind her ear. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she sniffed. "That's just it. It's so _not_  wrong. I never imagined my life would take this turn, I didn't think I wanted it to but now...seeing this and being here with you...I feel like I have everything I've ever wanted. I know that doesn't make sense, I guess what I mean is that I never thought this would happen to me and now it is it's a little overwhelming, in a good way."

Flynn nodded in understanding, "It's _a lot_ overwhelming but definitely in a good way." Eve cuddled up to him and buried her head into his chest as he hugged her, holding her tightly. "I love you _so_  much," he murmured, feeling her grip tighter onto his lapels as she sobbed against him, overcome with emotion. 

 

The doctor returned momentarily and handed them a couple of print outs which Eve safely kept hold of, it wasn't that she didn't trust Flynn especially with something like this but...the man was exceptionally clumsy. "You'll receive a letter about your next appointment but until then if you have any questions or concerns don't hesitate to contact me."

"Thank you so much," Eve replied with a grateful smile as Flynn nodded in agreement. 

"You're welcome. Congratulations again."

They left the office and headed back to the car hand in hand, Eve staring at the photo she couldn't bear to put away. "It's like a teeny tiny person...a real one. How can I love it this much already? It's so perfect, I could look at it all day."

"Well," Flynn said, looking at his watch, "I told the others we'd be at the Annex around mid-afternoon so we still have a couple hours. Wanna curl up on the couch and do just that?"

"Yes please," she answered, beaming at him before snuggling up against him as his hand snaked around her waist. 

"Then that's what we'll do. Let's go home, Mommy."

**Author's Note:**

> Anything and everything is appreciated :)


End file.
